


Fire and ice.

by hemisphaeric



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric
Summary: Loosely inspired by the scene in Mulder’s apartment in Sein und Zeit, Scully’s thoughts from her own pov.





	Fire and ice.

Seeing him break ignited a fire of impetuous thoughts in her head. It wasn’t the first time Scully had seen her partner like this. It wasn’t going to be the last, for sure, their joined magnetic force naturally opposite and attracting to the menacing darkness that constantly threatened them.

He’s a man of burning fire and impenetrable ice.

A man of passion and fervent desire for everything unexplainable and mysterious. A mystery himself, that man of hers. He’s a man who would sacrifice himself in the process of defending what’s right to him.

Oh but he’s loyal, he is. A man she could trust with her own life. A man that has been to hell repeatedly and has always come back to her.

Scarred. Damaged. Slightly crinkled by the black powers so strongly working to destroy and dismember him. But he’s come back nevertheless.

She had started inevitably gravitating towards him since the beginning. His passion and restlessness in throwing far fetched, impossible theories at her well built, solid wall of scientific proofs kindling hours-long, heated discussions. Their naturally opposite temperaments clashing fervently in a never ending turmoil, her burning ice to his glacial fire.

He had become her own personal universal invariant, stealing her time and opening her visions to the unimaginable, quickly merging their existences together, an unbreakable connection of natural forces pushing and pulling them together.

Creating an unlikely yet perfectly working cosmic balance between the two colliding worlds that are Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.


End file.
